Better Than Flying Through Air
by sockospice
Summary: When the voices consume Randy, who brings him back to himself? Randy Orton/Evan Bourne Slash one shot


Title: Better Than Flying Through Air (1/1)

Rating: K+ for some swearing

Pairing: Orton/Bourne

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

Content: angst, hurt/comfort, fluff, in that order.

Summary: Randy's off on one, who can bring him down?

"Evan!" The younger man looked up from his book with a frown, he'd thought he was done for the night. There was an urgency in Ted's voice that heightened his gut feeling that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He folded the corner of the page he was reading and closed the book, pushing his glasses up on his nose to focus on Ted Dibiase properly.

"Randy, he just went insane, he flipped and started just beating the crap out of Sheamus," Ted stated breathlessly, "he's on his way to the back now and I have no idea what state he's in and I don't wanna find out.."

Evan nodded, "ok, I'll deal with it. Get your ass out of here." His demeanour was more calm than his heart felt, immediate fear running through his veins. Not fear of Randy, but fear that his lover would get himself into trouble, get suspended or even fired, because what would happen to them then? There was a deeper fear within Evan though, a fear that Randy would lose himself as he did before, and a worry inside the young high flyer that he might not be enough to bring his Viper back to life.

Evan had known that Sheamus was getting under Randy's skin, he hadn't realised it was to this extent, and he cursed himself for not noticing sooner. Thinking back, he could see now the signs: Randy's increasingly volatile temper, the tense pulling of his shoulders, his reluctance to talk about anything beyond what they'd be doing for the next week. Evan could see it all now, it all made sense in the worst possible way.

Ted left quickly, relieved. He still felt a loyalty to Randy, despite everything, but he'd never had any idea how to deal with Randy and still didn't. Cody had managed to calm him down, for a time, and then it had seemed as if Cody had been the cause of his rage. The breakdown of Legacy had been inevitable after that.

Evan sat back down and anticipated Randy's return. Sure enough the Viper slammed the door open within a few minutes, breathing heavily and barely focussing on the younger man sat in his locker room. Evan just watched, eyes appreciating the frustration and aggression in his lover's demeanour despite the worry in his heart. The man was beautiful like this. As his breathing began to calm and his eyes started to focus, Randy realised that his lover was there and turned to face him, unsure of what the reaction would be. He'd tried hard to control his temper since he'd started a relationship with Evan, and he wasn't sure how the younger man would deal with his anger, or indeed if he would deal with it at all. He could still feel the fire and fury inside of him and he prayed to a god that he didn't have faith in that his lover wouldn't be scared away.

"How bad is he hurt?" Evan said quietly, his gaze not leaving the man in front of him.

"He'll live," Randy spat, "he's taken worse."

"How much trouble will you be in?"

Randy sighed, fear starting to course through his veins, "I don't know. They won't suspend me, this storyline's too big."

Evan nodded sadly, "good." Randy closed his eyes at the resignation and sadness in his boy's voice. Evan was supposed to be happy, positive, enthusiastic, not worried and afraid. He never wanted his lover to be afraid of him.

"Ev..." Randy fell to his knees, all of the adrenaline and anger draining out of him, "I... fuck."

"Shhh," Evan pulled Randy closer to him, so that the older man could rest his head on Evan's lap, the high flyer's fingers stroking over the shaved head. They sat that way for a while, Randy trying to fight the demons in his head that were screaming at him to be angry, to seek revenge, to finish what he started. The voices blamed Sheamus for making Evan unhappy. They whispered and shouted that Sheamus was to blame, that he should make things right. Without even realising it he clawed at Evan's sweatpants, trying to fight the voices. He felt like he was failing and falling, until suddenly he realised that the angry, hideous voice in his head had been replaced by Evan's soft and soothing tones, whispering nothing but love and hope. He tried to focus on Evan, trying to hear and understand the words. A few little phrases started to sink in, talked to him in a way the voices never did.

Finally they sat in silence, Randy's eyes closed, his breathing calm and heart rate slowing to normal. Evan could tell that Randy had come back to him. He savoured this moment, enjoying the chance to just sit in peace with his lover. He worried about Randy, more than a lover should worry. There was a little part of him that was scared that he would lose the Viper to the voices, but he had some faith in himself that he could bring Randy back . And this time, he had.

"Ev?" Randy looked up, appearing almost childlike in his demeanour. "You're still here?"

"Of course I am." Evan looked surprised, "why wouldn't I be here?"

"I fucked up again." Randy closed his eyes as a different voice started talking in his head, telling him that he would always be a mess, that he would drive away anyone who tried to get close.

"But you're ok now." There was a hint of a question in the younger man's voice, a slight waver which betrayed how scared he was. Randy picked up on this and sighed.

"I think so."

"Then that's all that matters," Evan smiled again and Randy felt like everything might be ok, his boy had that infectious grin again. "Come on, lets go back to the hotel, let me spoil you." He stood up, grabbing some sweatpants out of Randy's bag and throwing them at him, "put those on and lets get going."

Randy nodded, not noticing Evan wince as he started to walk towards the door. Evan didn't want his lover to know that Edge had really worked him over in their match tonight, as he knew that would only fire up more rage and that was the last thing Randy needed tonight. He'd deal with the inevitable fury tomorrow.

Despite everything, Evan felt better than he had done in a while. He made a difference to Randy. He was there when he needed him. And that felt better than flying through the air.


End file.
